Wire stripping tools are utilized extensively in removing the insulation from multiple conductor or coaxial cables. These tools take on many different kinds of configurations dependent upon the type of cable being stripped. A tool which has found use in this regard is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,031 issued on Dec. 19, 1978 by Wiener et al. This tool is small and compact but it is a complicated tool that requires several interactive parts. Furthermore, adjustments are required on the above-described tool to insure that the proper cutting depth of the knife blade is attained.
Wire-stripping tools are utilized extensively in the installation of telephone equipment in a home or business environment. In addition, more and more customers are installing telephone equipment within their establishments themselves. Therefore, a need has arisen for a tool that can be utilized in a simple fashion to install telephone wiring within the home or business environment. Furthermore, the tool should be one which is compact (i.e. can be carried around in the pocket of the user), and is safe to use and also safe to carry. Finally, the tool should be relatively inexpensive so that it is readily obtainable by the customer.
Our invention is a tool for stripping insulation from multiple conductor or coaxial cable that is simple, easy to use, portable, safe to use and carry. This invention also is a tool for stripping insulation from a multiple conductor and or coaxial cable which is relatively inexpensive. Finally, our invention is a tool for stripping insulation from multiple conductor and/or coaxial cables that can be easily used by the average consumer.